iNotes
by BlackBerryTee
Summary: This is what I think would happen if Sam and Freddie wrote notes to each other in class after iOMG instead of voice their thoughts aloud in iLostMyMind. Enjoy. BTW, I'm really excited for iLost My Mind! August is TOO FAR AWAY!  *oneshot*


_**A/N: This is what I think would happen if Sam and Freddie wrote notes to each other in class after iOMG instead of speaking aloud in iLostMyMind. Enjoy.**_

_ He sighed and shook his head a little before softly saying, "Look. I know it's scary for you to put your feelings out there. 'Cause you never know if the person you like is gonna like you back. Everyone feels that way. But you never know what might happen if-"_

_ And he was cut off by Sam putting her hands on his shoulders and kissing him with all her might. He was so shocked that he didn't even kiss back and just kept his eyes wide open. She pulled away and Freddie stared at her like she grew a third eye. _

_ There were a couple of seconds of awkward silence and equally awkward staring before Freddie opened his mouth to speak and all he could stutter out was, "I-I."_

_ "Sorry," She said, and stared at him as if she wanted him to say something intelligent._

_ "It's cool," He said._

_ 'Brilliant,' He sarcastically congratulated himself._

Freddie sat in Mr. Howard's class and inconspicuously stared over at the curly-haired blond who sat on the farside of the classroom. He'd never been so confused in his entire life. Ever since he left the lock-in Saturday night, he could not stop thinking about what happened between them. He could easily replay the entire scene in his head, just like he'd been doing since the second after he kissed her.

They hadn't spoken since, aside from dry hellos that morning when they arrived at school. Freddie couldn't take the suspense and weirdness anymore. He had to talk to her about it.

He ripped a sheet of paper out of his spiral notebook and jotted down a few words before folding the paper in half and discretely passing the note over to Sam. Sam looked at him weirdly before unfolding the sheet of paper and reading it to herself.

_Can we talk about the kiss?_

She sighed quietly and shook her head before writing her response and passing it over to Freddie. He opened it and frowned as he read her answer.

_I'd rather not._

He scribbled down his reply and made sure Mr. Howard wasn't looking before throwing it back on her desk. Sam opened the note again and grimaced.

_Why not?_

She hastily wrote her response and threw it back on his desk.

_Because I just wanna pretend like it didn't happen._

This certainly puzzled Freddie, because that was the **exact **opposite of what he'd been doing.

_No. We need to address it and talk about it._

Freddie didn't look directly at her as she unfolded the note, so that they wouldn't draw attention to themselves, but out of the corner of his eye he could see her throw her hands up a little in frustration before responding.

_What for?_

Now it was Freddie's turn to get frustrated. Clearly, he just wanted to know what the hell was going on.

_Because it came out of nowhere!_

Sam didn't bother hiding the frown on her face as she read that reply. She glared at him before writing her response and throwing the note back at him.

_What do you want me to do, Freddie? Apologize? Because I already did that._

Okay, so he clearly hurt her feelings with that one. So he'd be nicer about his next response.

_No, I don't want you to apologize for it. I just think that maybe...maybe it means something._

Sam was more hesitant about unfolding the note this time around, but her hesitant expression quickly changed to one of slight confusion and curiosity as she read the note. She looked at Freddie for a second before writing her reply.

_Means what?_

Freddie wasted no time replying to Sam's question. They were finally getting somewhere.

_Idk. That's what I'm trying to find out._

The bell rang just as Sam caught the note and he saw her groan before scribbling down her answer very quickly. She finished what she was writing, folded the paper, and got out of her seat. She gathered her things and Freddie got up and gathered his own.

When Freddie wasn't paying attention, Sam sneakily slid the note onto his desk before leaving the room. Freddie threw his backpack over his shoulder and was surprised to see the note placed on his desk. He looked around for a second as his fellow classmates left the room, along with Mr. Howard, and headed to the cafeteria. He unfolded the note and smiled slightly at what he read.

_Ugh, the bell rang...we'll talk about this after lunch._

Freddie rushed into his next period and looked around for Sam. He saw her sitting near the back, as always, fiddling with her fingers. He took a seat next to her and wasted no time unfolding the note and writing again.

_Well? Did it mean something?_

He placed the note on her desk and she looked up from fiddling her fingers, saw the note, and unfolded it. After she read it, she stared at him for a few more moments and he met her questioning gaze with a hopeful one of his own.

She looked back down at her desk and began to reply to the note. He turned away from her then and pretended to pay attention to the teacher. And suddenly the note was on his desk.

_Freddie...I honestly don't know. All I know is ever since we kissed the first time, things changed between me and you. And we were talking outside the lock-in, kissing you just felt like the right thing to do. So, I did it._

'Whoa,' Freddie thought. He couldn't believe how stupid he'd been. He really hadn't noticed all the changes before the lock-in, aside from the obvious ones that he'd pointed out to Sam and Carly after the first web show with Brad. But now that he thought about it, Sam had been acting different towards him for a while now. And they'd been different _together_.

_Well, one thing's for sure. I can't say I didn't like the kiss. I was just shocked. Really shocked. And you're right, things did change between us. Do you think that maybe...we like eachother? I mean, bf/gf like?_

Sam thought for a second before writing down her response to the admittedly life-changing proposition.

_ I don't know. What about Carly? Don't you love her?_

Carly? What did she have to do with any of this? Was Sam...jealous of Carly? No, probably not. And either way, she shouldn't be.

_No. Not anymore._

For a split second, Freddie caught Sam smile to herself. But as quick as it arrived, it was gone. And she was replying to him once again.

_Well, I'm pretty confused right now. And I think we should talk about this in person. You know, out loud._

He couldn't argue with that much, but she was avoiding the question. And he found himself really wanting to know the answer.

_But wait, you never answered my question._

_What question?_

He chuckled quietly to himself. She was stalling. She knew exactly what question he was talking about. But he'd answer her anyway.

_Do you think there's a chance that you might like me?_

Freddie caught Sam smiling again, and this time she didn't try to hide it.

_I can't believe I'm saying this...but yeah. I think there is._

Freddie smiled too when he read Sam's revelation. And he found himself grinning even wider as he wrote his reply.

_Good. Because I might like you too. :)_

**A/N: Awww. Don't you love this? Okay, review like your life depends on it, because mine does! -begins to flatline- **


End file.
